


18车2

by CroWsouL



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 23:17:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14681519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CroWsouL/pseuds/CroWsouL





	18车2

鸣人闭着眼睛将嘴里的液体全咽进肚子里，最后还不忘对着龟头吸吮了两下，确认里头的精液全部射了出来。

“佐助，爽不爽？”

这声“佐助”太有冲击力，佐助倾身将鸣人拥入怀里，手摸向鸣人湿透了的下体，“爽，弟弟舔的哥哥特别爽。”

鸣人噘噘小嘴，佐助让自己别喊他哥哥，现在却喊自己弟弟，“我也想舒服。”

“好。”佐助让鸣人仰躺在自己右手的臂弯里，左手拔下鸣人的内裤，三根手指直接进入了后穴，在里面一通揉摁。其实鸣人的后穴已经分泌出许多淫液，足够佐助直接用阴茎插入，只是鸣人的孕期还没到稳定期。  
他的手指在穴内揉摁了一会，指腹在繁复的内壁罅隙上来回摩擦，鸣人的腰随着这个动作一下又一下的痉挛。

“喜欢这样？”佐助的右臂向上抬了抬，使鸣人下滑的身体重又回到原来的位置。

鸣人蜷缩的脚趾不停地挠抓着身下的床单，后穴内缠绵的爽意总让他觉得少了些什么，“喜欢，可是还想要那个一点...”

“嗯？”佐助发出一声明知故问的闷哼，手臂用力带动手指在后穴内极快地抽插。

大概是怀孕的缘故，鸣人原本平坦的双乳有些微微鼓胀，一圈红色的乳晕和石榴籽似的乳头点缀在那上面，可爱又性感。佐助俯身吸吮住鸣人的乳头，在口内斯磨拉扯，见鸣人吃痛地纠结了一下眉头，恋恋不舍地松口，那被吸得肿大的乳头仿佛漏气的小球，慢慢平复了下去，佐助感到一阵惋惜。

“啊~哥哥...再深点，摸那里。”

“好。”

佐助的手指在生殖腔的入口处，浅浅地挑逗，他不敢再往深处探入，与其说不敢不如说不想，他想要是等鸣人肚子里的孩子再长大点了，是不是就能看到他插入生殖腔内的手指和阴茎了，这种猜想使他的后背冒出一片冷汗。  
鸣人无暇思考这种问题，他已深深坠入生殖腔被触碰的快感之中，后仰的脖颈弯成一条漂亮而修长的弧线，金发垂落在脑后。从远处看去，犹如一只天鹅在猎人手中垂死挣扎。

在生殖腔入口轻轻斯磨的手指突然加大力道，穴内被搅的汁水四溅。鸣人抓着佐助的臂膀浪叫个不停，爽的声音都不着调了。佐助低头吻住鸣人的唇，把他的浪叫吞入自己肚内，同时手头加速直接将人送向了高潮。  
高潮过后的鸣人，缓过神来，他望着佐助，佐助也望着他，“哥哥，我喜欢你，喜欢和你做爱。”鸣人没想要表白，这句话是不受控制的、不由自主的从他的嘴里说出来的。

“傻瓜。”


End file.
